yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Nakajima
|romaji = Nakajima|image = |manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga)|base = 中島|furigana = なかじま|affiliation = Leo Corporation|enname = Claude |frname = Claude}}Nakajima ( Nakajima) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' anime. He works for Reiji Akaba at Leo Corporation. History 'Standard Dimension Arc' Pre-Maiami Championship Nakajima informed Reiji Akaba of the Pendulum Summoning reading that had been captured when Yūya Sakaki Dueled Strong Ishijima. He oversaw Shingo Sawatari's theft of Yūya's "Magician" Pendulum Monsters,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" and was opposed to Shingo Dueling with the cards, but Reiji reassured him that it was all right.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" After Yūya defeated Shingo, Nakajima began to order the retrieval of the cards, but Reiji stepped in again and prevented him from doing so.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" When Himika Akaba returned to Maiami City, Nakajima filled her in on the situations concerning Pendulum Summoning and the attack on Shingo. He later gave rare cards to Ōtomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto for backing their story.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Nakajima received word of an attack on Professor Marco and informed Himika and Reiji as the latter was Dueling Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 13: "Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" Nakajima brought them to the Leo Corporation observation room and explained that they had found Marco's Duel Disk and Deck.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded! Shūzō Theatre" Nakajima informed Reiji of Yūya's decision to Duel to qualify for the Maiami Championship, despite Reiji having requested that Yūya be allowed to enter without doing so. After Reiji's amused remark that he had done something unnecessary, he asked Nakajima if there had been any change in Yūya's Pendulum Summoning, and Nakajima replied that there hadn't. Nakajima later attempted to stop Mr. Sawatari from barging into Reiji's office, but was unsuccessful in doing so, and was ordered by Reiji to have the cards that contained Marco and Tio analyzed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" After a successful test of Reiji's Pendulum Cards, Nakajima informed Reiji that they were now one step closer to creating their own Pendulum Cards. Reiji pointed out that the cards were still inferior in energy output to those that Yūya had used, and requested that they be made ready for the tournament.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 21: "Beyond the Pendulum" Nakajima oversaw the hunt for the Xyz using serial attacker, Shun Kurosaki, watching over Masumi Kōtsu, Hokuto Shijima, and Yaiba Tōdō, expressing unease at relying on the LDS students. He was appreciative when they managed to wipe Shun's hand and field, suggesting that they may have been as skilled as they claimed. Nakajima arrived at the scene after Shun defeated the three LDS students along with other members of the LDS top team. Shun told them to bring out their boss, and Reiji arrived on cue.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 24: "The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors" Nakajima later informed Reiji of Yūya and Shun's successful entries into the Maiami Championship, in addition to the memory-modification of Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship Nakjima monitored the tournament alongside Reiji and Reira Akaba. He confirmed the success of the Pendulum Cards that the Leo Corporation had developed to be tested by Shingo,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!" but he was shocked when Yūya Fusion Summoned using monsters that he had Pendulum Summoned, a technique dubbed by the computers as "Pendulum-Fusion".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!!" Prior to Shun's Duel with Sora, he attempted to give Shun a Pendulum Card that Reiji had developed for him, but Shun refused the card, much to Nakajima's irritation. As Nakajima grumped over Shun's refusal, Reiji reassured him that it was fine; as he was more interested in Shun's power rather than Pendulum Summoning at current. Nakajima was shocked when Reiji chose Shun's homeland, "Future City Heartland" as the Action Field, which Reiji claimed to be a present from him to Shun to light his fighting spirit.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland" As the Duel continued, Nakajima observed Shun's skilled use of Magic and Trap Cards, which Reiji mused had been polished in combat when Shun was with the Resistance. He was quite shocked when Shun unveiled his ability to use Rank-Up Xyz Change, but pleased with his skills and he observed to Reiji that Shun would be useful.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" Shun brutally defeated Sora, leaving him hospitalized. Nakajima updated Reiji on his condition, and Reiji ordered him to move Sora to a more secure location and bring him Sora's Duel Disk. Sora escaped during the night, and Nakajima intended to send out the top team to search for him. Reiji reminded Nakajima that they were conducting a tournament, and he ordered Nakajima to use the city cameras to search for Sora. When the cameras picked up Sora in Central Park, Nakajila joined Reiji, Reira and Shun to monitor him. He was surprised when Sora met up with Yūya Sakaki, but Shun informed the LDS staff that "Yūya" was actually his comrade Yūto, the second Xyz user that Reiji had predicted. Nakajima spoke out against Shun's intent to join the Duel, though it took Reiji's input to stop Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "The Academia and The Resistance" Yūya arrived during the Duel, and he Summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to combat Yūto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"; upon its Summoning, the two dragons roared, and Nakajima observed that it was almost as if they were calling to one another. The dragons battled, and Nakajima wondered if Yūya was aiming for a DRAW; Reiji reminded him that as a Pendulum Monster, "Odd-Eyes" would be sent to the Extra Deck. Sora was sent back to Academia after revealing his allegiance with them, and as Nakajima watched Yūya and Yūto converse, a bright light appeared and cut the camera fee.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" He attempted to get another view of the area, but the technicians were unable to find one close enough. They were able to piece together what was happening when they detected Synchro and Xyz Summoning; Shun explaining that Yūto was Dueling a Fusion follower. Nakajima later retrieved an Xyz Dimension Duel Disk from Central Park and Reiji ordered it to be brought to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Shun tried to talk to Reiji about Yūto's disappearance, but Nakajima refused to let him into Reiji's lab.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" During Yūya's second round Duel with Isao Kachidoki, he Pendulum-Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", prompting Shun to go after Yūya. When Shun didn't respond after Reiji warned him not to, Nakajima offered to have Shun put under surveillance. as Yuzu.]] After they learned that Hokuto Shijima had not shown up for his Duel, a technician informed them of a powerful Fusion Summoning that they had detected, the user of which had defeated Hokuto and sealed him into a card. They were able to get a shot of the girl's face, and Nakajima believed it to be Yuzu Hīragi. They later detected the girl in Maiami Stadium while Yuzu was in the LDS Center Court, and Nakajima deduced that the girl's target was likely Yū Sakuragi. Reiji ordered Nakajima to seal the area while he went there personally, and Nakajima advised him that his opponent, Barrett, was from the Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "The Warriors of Academia" Nakajima and Reiji monitored the events of the Battle Royal. Sora returned to the Standard Dimension with Obelisk Force, and a second squad appeared in the Volcano Area where Serena was located; Nakajima updating Reiji on the location.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Their attention was soon stolen by Yūya's Duel with the first Obelisk Force squad, where Yūya was Dueling in a rage and emitting a dark aura, before defeating the squad. The technicians then detected a Synchro Summon in the Arctic Zone, and as Reiji monitored the search for the Fusion follower, he asked Nakajima to update him on Yūya; Nakajima explained that he had been moved to the Jungle Area, and he later explained that Tsukikage and Hikage had moved Serena to the Arctic area.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" They both watched as the Obelisk Force defeated the Senior Duelists, but Yū was saved by the Fusion follower, who opposed Obelisk Force, causing them to realize that the Synchro Dimension were not their enemies. Nakajima was horrified that the Senior Team had been defeated, and desperately proposed sending in the Top Team, but Reiji explained that it wouldn't work; reminding Nakajima that he was forming the Lancers to combat Duelists from different dimensions. Shingo arrived, demanding to know what was going on, and Nakajima tried to make him leave, but Reiji proposed to allow Shingo to participate in a revival match.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yuri of The Cold Smile" They later watched Yuzu fleeing, Nakajima mistaking her for Serena and asking what Tsukikage and Hikage were doing before being corrected by Reiji. The Fusion follower showed up, and he vanished with Yuzu in a bright light.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" 'Synchro Dimension Arc' Friendship Cup After Reiji defeated Yūya in a Duel, Reiji asked Nakajima if he had collected the data on the Duel, and Nakajima informed him that he had.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After the Supreme King Dragon Zarc appeared in the dimensional rifts created by the integration, Nakajima went to Henrietta's office, where they watched the Lancers Dueling Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Following Zarc's defeat, Nakajima was rocking Reira, who had turned into a baby after sealing Zarc, and learned how the Standard Dimension was reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension" with everyone Pendulum Summoning as usual now from Reiji. He also watched the Battle Royal with Reiji and Himika while continuing to rock Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" When Yūya regained his memories of Yuzu, Nakajima learned from Reiji that Reira expelled his own soul in order to seal Zarc's soul and was reborn as a baby without a smile due to the dimensional spilt.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 142: "Overflowing Memories" He watched Yūya and Dennis' Duel and watched Yūya defeat Dennis.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" He learned that Yūya refused to use the Four Heavenly Dragons due to the fear of hurting Reira and tried to her smile without them. He to listened to Reiji explain his reason for agreeing with Jack Atlas to Yūya and activated the Dimension Highway. While watching the Duel, he learned that Yūya is afraid of summoning the four dragons was because something might happen to Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin as well. After all four dragons were summoned, Nakajima learned from Yūshō that the true fun was about to begin.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension